oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Cultures, Titles, Languages and Info
Here we will stockpile all the information we risk forgetting. Cultures Casorian - The Casorian culture is based loosely of the rise of the Roman Empire and the subsiquent withdrawl. It then progresses into what would be called the Holy Roman Empire, and finally settling into the Austro-Hungarian Empire. The Casorian culture while now split into many nations is hosted on the continent named for it. This culture is also present in the Upper Colonies of Isaevi. Middlite - Specific to the Middle Kingdom, this culture is based firmly on the Spanish Empire, although without the absolutism of a sole ruler. In terms of fashion, culture, language and taste. The Midde Kingdom is remnant of Spain. This also counts for the Middlian Republic. Gealige (Southern Casoria) - The culture is specific to the Southern Republic and Western Tundra Companies, based on (before the rebellion) Ireland, mythologies, language, climate are all mirrored in Ireland as well as their rebellion mixed with the French Revolution is shown in the Southern Civil War. Herenami - The Herenami culture is based off Imperial Japan, although unlike the interuption of Emperors with Shoguns, Shoguns came first, and then the culture is based off Emperor Jimmu -> minus shogun interupted. The culture is mixed with the northern mainland ohoroh culture. Sheymal Ohoric - The Sheymal Ohoric culture is based heavily off the Ottoman Empire, mixed with Islamic tradition without obviously involving isalm. They have their own unique faith, language and while emulating the Ottomans share influences from the sultanates of Egypt and Africa. Jenweb Ohoric - The Jenob Ohoric reflects the Persian empire from their title of Shah to the faith of Zoroastrianism which is emulated by their cultural religion. Tshenlai - A culture centered on the Tshenlai Peninsula in Northern Ohoroh, and the outlying islands. Firmly bound with the traditional faith of both the peninsula and the Herenami, Tiankamtoism. Based in the culture of Dynasty-era China, with some influences from Mongol, and Korean, and a slight influence of Japanese stemming from the role of the Herenami in the region. Utvervolk - Based upon tribal african nations, right up until the Mali Empire, while reflecting the real world advancement of the african continent, there will be no sense of poverty. They are based in the west of Iseavi. Cunegioga - Based upon the principalities of India, this culture is present on the island of Aurora which mimics the tropic sub-continent of India. Valittu - Shown in the north of Isaevi, the Valittu are a warrior-like race based on the scandanavian nations of the early middle ages, unlike the rest of Oryndiil this place presented a much harder challenge to the Casorian Empire, as such, much of it was not conquered. It was only called conquered and the already established governments continued to rule. This was known as the Accord of Kungs where the Valittu Kungs would pay lip service to the Casorian Empire in return for keeping their faith. Kanakalulu - 'Sheltered People' in their native tongue, the Kanaka people reside on the large volcanic isle east of Ohoroh and south of Herenami Isle, unwilling to progress with the rest of the world the natives have clung to ancient beliefs and ways of life. Attempts by Casorian, Herenami, Tshenlai, Jenwebi and Sheymal nations to control the island have led to abject failure. Called the 'grave of empires', it is the final place that the Grand Sultanate of Ohoroh, the Herenami Rex and the Casorian Empire ever tried to conquer before falling apart. However, this was due to losses at other points in the world, not so much the island itself. Still, the reputation for destroying powerful nations through guerilla warfare has become legend. Cultural Titles Extras Jenweb: (Nekhest) Wezar - (Prime) Minister, Deraasalar - Admiral, Keapeatan-Bala - Captain (High), R'eyesh/Khanewadh - Patriarch/Matriarch, Bala'amhur - Lord President '''Utvervolk: '''Veeveegozi - President '''Kivvun: '''Voroffo - President Population World Population: 755,000,000 Population of Casoria: 235,000,000 Population of Ohoroh: 360,000,000 Population of Isaevi: 175,000,000 Languages Category:Admin